Her Presence
by K.Nair
Summary: When Booth is faced with a tragedy, it's upto Brennan to keep him sane. Warning : Character Death. One shot.


Disclamair : I do not own the characters of Bones, its a property of Hart Hanson and FOX.

It had been 3 days since Temperance Brennan had heard from her FBI partner, Seeley Booth. For 3 days, she hadnt recieved a single phone call, a single email or a single text message from him, she had called the office at the Hoover but he was AWOL. She was worried, she was scared because the last time Seeley Booth had left without notice, she was told that he was _dead_, and the emotions that arose with that was something she was not ready to face. And the though of anything happening to him, shook her core because no matter how much she denied it, how much she pretended, Booth was more than her partner, _so much more._ She has pondered over her decision to go to Booth's apartment, to settle her fears that were slowly rising in internsity as the days past, but she knew that sometimes Booth needed time, he needed space and when he was ready, when he needed her help, he would reach out to her, like he had always in the past. But for reasons that she couldn't explain, even to herself, Brennan knew that this time around something was wrong_, terrribly wrong. _

It was in that moment that when she was lost in her thoughts of worry for Booth, Cam entered her office. It was 1 a.m and it was ever so rare for Cam to stay so late, and the look on her face, confirmed Brennan's fear. Cam had been Booth's friend for over 15 years, and the look on her face told Brennan that Seeley Booth wasn't fine, and he was not going to be fine for a long time to come. "Dr. Brennan, I need to talk to you, its about Seeley" Cam said, Brennan simply nodded "Its Hank, he passed away 3 days ago, myocardial infarction". In that second, Brennan felt that she couldn't breathe, she felt that pit in her stomach, the same feeling she got when she had found her mother's remains or when she had been buried underground by the gravedigger. She felt the pain in her chest, like her heart was being crushed. She had been so fond of Hank, he had been so caring, trusting her with the deepest secret that he and Booth shared, he made her feel like she was family. And now he was gone. She knew she had to be strong, for Booth, she had to push her own sadness that she was feeling right now, because the grief that had struck Booth was so large, so intense that she knew he would crumble under it, no matter how big and strong he was, because Hank was his saviour, his guardian from the hellish childhood that he had endured, and now he was gone. It was Cam's voice that bought he back to reality " Seeley needs you right now, he'll never say it, but he needs your right now Dr. Brennan, you're the only one who can try and keep him sane. He needs you, please be there for him" Cam had tears in her eyes, Brennan simply nodded again and gathered her things. For this time, it was she who had to be the stronger one, she had to be Booth's rock, and she knew that come hell or high water she would be there for him.

Brennan stood in front of his apartment, she thought of knocking but decided against it and took the key that hid under the fake rock to open the door. His apartment was pitch dark, and their was so much silence that she could have almost mistaken for the house to be empty except for the fact that in such great darkness and silence she could hear Booth's breathing, coming from his bedroom. She removed her shoes and coat, to be as quiet as possible, just in-case Booth has fallen asleep. On entering his bedroom, the sight she saw bought tears to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Booth lay on his right side dressed in his suit pant,white formal shirt and tie,the same clothes that he had on 3 days ago, staring out of his window, perfectly still. Brennan stared at him for a few minutes, but Booth made no sign of acknowleding her presence, if he even realised that she was there. She walked around the bed and slowly slid in moving closer to him, lying on her right side, them being face to face. It was then that Brennan, for the first time since she'd known Booth saw him so vulnerable and broken, so empty. And it broke her heart. She started into his eyes, to get any sort of indication that he knew she was here, that he knew that he wasn't alone, that he would _never_ be alone. But his eyes were blank, it read no emotion and this frightened her because she could always find emotions in his eyes, Booth had always had emotions in his eyes. She didnt say anything, she knew that he wouldn't_, coulnd't_, respond.

She placed her palm on his cheek, and gently rubbed her thumb across. It was her simple touch that pulled him out of his trance, and Brennan saw his flickr of recongintion, of her presence so close to him, in his eyes,that in a moment had gone from empty to displaying a rush of emotions - depsair, hurt, pain and helplessness. She continued to rub her thumb across his cheek, and tears brimmed in Booth's eyes. He closed his eyes, but his breathing was erratic. Brennan realised that he was close to a break down but was still trying to hold it all in. A simple push was all that he needed, and she knew she had to be the one to give it to him. She gently lifted her other hand and cradled his head in her hands and spoke " Seeley". She never used his first name, the intensity of her voice, forced him to open his eyes that were filled with tears, she continued "Seeley, let it out, I'm here, you're not alone, let it out baby". She didnt know what had made her do it, what had made her call him _baby,_ partners dont do that but she had long since realised that they were more than partners, so much more. That was all it took him,Booth burried his head in her neck and sobbed, while she stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and tenderly kissing his temple. It would be a long while until Seeley Booth would be fine, until he would be able to breathe without feeling like his chest was going to explode, but his Bones would be there through it, all the way, staying strong for him, being there with him. And if anything could have made him feel even a little bit better in that moment, just a little bit, it was her.


End file.
